Distintas realidades
by V-Buddy
Summary: Serie de one-shots de diversas parejas de todo tipo. Capi 2 GrUvia: Nunca antes ella había agradecido tanto las casualidades. Ahora gracias a ellas estaba a punto de hacer realidad su más grande sueño: ser la mujer de Gray.
1. NaLu: Primera vez

_¡Hello Gente!_

_Este es el primer fic que subo aquí y se trata de una serie de one-shots de diversas parejas de todo tipo. No se sorprendan si en algún momento subo algo medio crack a lo StinLu, GrayLu ,NaLi, Jertear, GrayTear y demás variantes xD Por cierto, el rate es T porque hay ciertas escenas (como en este capi) que NO son lemmon o algo parecido, pero se supone no son adecuadas para menores según no-se-quien (however, nadie respeta eso pero la ley es la ley xD). Sin decir cualquier otra cosa os dejo con el primer one-shot que para variar (¿) es NaLu._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Fairy Tail, sus personajes y lo relacionado no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Primera vez **(Lucy X Natsu)

Como era costumbre en Fairy Tail, cada día era una fiesta, y como en toda fiesta del gremio no se ausentaba el alcohol. Podía estar en las manos de alguien experimentado en el tema o en manos de una inocente muchacha que, aunque estaba acostumbrada al ambiente del gremio, siempre había tenido la curiosidad de conocer su sabor.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Lucy? Es tu primera vez, deberías ir con calma…

- No te preocupes Levy, una copa no hace daño a nadie. –Respondió la rubia con una copa de whisky en mano.- Además, si Cana toma barriles y no actúa extraño, no sé porqué un pequeño _shoot_ de prueba sea malo.

Se acercó poco a poco al vaso sintiendo el fuerte aroma del whisky golpeando su rostro y le dio un pequeño sorbo por temor a que la bebida le disgustara. Un sabor seco y amargo inundó su paladar, causando al principio una sensación extraña en la rubia que, a sorpresa suya, era una combinación de gusto y ardor. Ella creyó que el ardor era porque nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de probar cualquier bebida alcohólica, así que siguió dando pequeños tragos con la ilusión de que ese ardor se fuera y se detuvo hasta que se acabó su porción. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-_Joooo, ya le había cogido el gustito a esto… Espera, todavía puedo tomar otra copa más, sólo una y ya…_

No tenía ni idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Terminó como toda novata: Cuanto más tarde se hacía, más tomaba.

Eran alrededor de las 12 AM cuando se abrió el escenario para las presentaciones musicales que los fairies quisieran hacer. Una sombra hizo aparición detrás del telón.

-¡Shooby doo boop! - Gritó el dragon slayer de hierro, Gajeel.

A nadie en el gremio le gustaba cuando él hacía sus presentaciones y el primero en demostrarlo fue Natsu que lo atacó directamente.

-¡Cállate ya, mierda! ¿¡No entiendes que no te queremos escuchar!? – Dijo el peli rosa ardiendo en llamas y montado en una mesa.

-¡Ven acá Salamander!

Gajeel se bajó del escenario y le lanzó una silla a Natsu, la cual este quemó antes de que lo tocara fácilmente. Si eso no era suficiente, medio Fairy Tail se metió a la pelea por un motivo u otro: Que si Natsu es molesto, que si pelear es de hombres, que sin querer los habían golpeado, etc.

Mientras la mayoría de los hombres del lugar estaba ocupado en el combate, Lucy subió a duras penas al escenario.

-¡Moshi Moshi! ¿Esto está encendido? ¿Me escucháis? – Preguntó y después le dio unos golpecitos al micrófono.

Todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar esa voz y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear sorprendidos al escenario. Para sorpresa de muchos, la maga celestial estaba que se caía borracha. Si hubiese sido Cana no hubiera causado ese efecto, pero era Lucy… ¡Lucy! La chica que siempre se mantenía sobria y sin una gota de alcohol a pesar de que cierta castaña le ofrecía una bebida diferente cada que tenía oportunidad.

-Ya, veo que sí me escucháis… Ahora que tengo vuestra atención, quiero mostraros mi talento con esta canción…

Por la cara que tenían sus compañeros, cualquiera podía deducir que nadie se esperaba que a ella se le ocurriera cantar frente a todos ellos en ese estado. De hecho, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos esperaban ver eso algún día.

La rubia suspiró muy fuerte y empezó a entonar:

_Toki wa doko he  
Kimi no namida wo  
Tsureteku no_

_Soko de itsuka  
Kimi no egao ni  
Aeru no_

Un silencio llenó a los magos del lugar. Sí, además de poseer un cuerpazo de modelo, su voz era bella y suave. Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos sabían que la Heartfilia había tomado clases de canto en su infancia y destacaba en el tema.

-Lo hace bien, ¿eh? – Susurró la demonio de Fairy Tail, Mirajane.

_Zutto zutto  
Omoide wa yasashii kara  
Kitto kitto  
Yuku yo tsugi no mirai_

_Suki na kimi no  
Koe ga itsu demo  
Kikoeru-_

De pronto Lucy sintió que su vista se nublaba, sus piernas se doblaban y su voz se desvanecía. Cayó del escenario y alguien en especial corrió desesperadamente a evitar que cayera directamente sobre el piso. Antes de que quedara inconsciente sintió que unos fuertes brazos la cargaban y vio la cara de su protector y mejor amigo, Natsu.

-¡Oye, Lucy! ¡Reacciona! – La llamaba el alquimista de hielo, Gray.- ¡Rápido Natsu, llévala a la enfermería!

-No lo voy a hacer.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó Titania al mago.- Quieras o no debes hacerlo, así que…

-No está enferma o herida, está ebria. Voy a llevarla a su departamento y que descanse ahí.

El dragon slayer de fuego salió corriendo del lugar con Lucy en brazos como si fuera una princesa antes de que Erza, Gray, Mira o hasta el mismo Makarov pudieran decir algo para que se quedara ahí y la dejara en la enfermería del gremio.

Rumbo al departamento de la maga celestial, ésta recobró la consciencia; pero todavía no era capaz de caminar de manera decente por sí misma.

_Qué calorcito tan cómodo…_

Lucy no se alejó de lo que sea que desprendiera ese calor, sino que hizo lo contrario y se apegó más a é brazos pasaron de estar colgando en el aire a rodear el cuello de Natsu. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado al saber que quien emanaba ese calor y la hacía sentir como en el paraíso era el peli rosa y no otro.

Llegaron al departamento de la chica por la ventana como solía hacer siempre el muchacho.

Natsu caminó por la oscurecida habitación de su compañera en busca de la cama para dejarla descansar. Se tropezó contra varias cosas que no había visto antes por ir cargando a la rubia y, cuando por fin encontró la cama, se inclinó un poco para recostarla.

Salamander estaba a punto de soltarla cuando Lucy jaló de su bufanda para que así la distancia entre ellos fuera menor.

-Lucy, pero qué…

-Shhh, cállate dragoncito… cállate y quédate conmigo esta noche. –Dijo la Heartfilia acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

El chico estaba demasiado rojo, casi imitando a sus calurosas llamas. A pesar de que había visto a su compañera en diversas situaciones comprometedoras (la veía saliendo de bañar, cuando se cambiaba, etc.) nunca había sentido ese hormigueo en el estomago acompañado de la sensación de que su cara estaba caliente. A parte, ¿qué le pasaba? Le dijo _dragoncito_… ¡Dragoncito! Eso era lo de menos, ella siempre quería sacarlo de su departamento y ahora le pedía que se quedara. Algo raro pasaba ahí.

-No creo que deba… -Respondió el hijo de Igneel desviando la mirada al piso. – Tú debes descan-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque _algo _se lo impedía, y ese_ algo_ eran los labios de Lucy. Eran suaves y tibios, además de que tenían un agradable sabor a fresa por el gloss que estaba usando. Natsu no tardó en corresponder a su petición y Lucy, al notarlo, dejó de contenerse y lo besó con más pasión. Los labios de los dos se comprendían perfectamente, sabían lo que quería uno y lo que necesitaba el otro. Era una perfecta danza.

De pronto el dragon slayer se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levantó de golpe. Su cara estaba tan roja que podría iluminar la habitación cual semáforo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió raudamente a la venta del departamento por la que había entrado.

La maga celestial se levantó siguiendo a su compañero y antes de que saltara por la ventana lo abrazó por la espalda.

El helado viento estaba entrando por la ventana abierta. El silencio se apoderó del lugar durante unos minutos, mientras ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de separarse.

-No te vayas Natsu… -Susurró Lucy al oído del peli rosa.

-Yo… No…

Él estaba nervioso y parecía incapaz de pronunciar una oración sin parar. Si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora lo estaba aún más.

-Si te quieres ir vete; pero antes… -Se acercó de nuevo al enrojecido rostro de Natsu.- bésame.

Todo lo que sintió antes no se compraba con eso. Estaba seguro de que si estuviera sobria nunca diría eso. Exacto, nunca lo volvería a decir, así que esa era la oportunidad que tenía para probar sus labios sabor fresa otra vez.

A escasos centímetros de volver a hacer aquello que los amigos no hacen, la rubia se separó de pronto, confundiendo más a su ex mejor amigo.

-Mejor mañana hablamos de esto, ¿sabes? –Dijo acercándose a su cama y cubriéndose con las cobijas.- Cuando no haya gatos azules observando.

¡Cierto! Estaba tan concentrado intentado adivinar qué le pasaba a Lucy que se olvidó de que Happy los observaba. Natsu giró su vista a la ventana y vio a su amiguito tapándose la cara con sus patitas.

-¡Se gusssstan!

Rápidamente y sin decir adiós saltó por la ventana avergonzado por lo que pasó. Si Happy decía algo, iba a estar en graves problemas con Erza, quien seguro lo golpearía por _aprovecharse_ de una señorita en ese estado.

Mañana será un nuevo día, y nadie sabe si Lucy se acuerde de lo sucedido o no.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Y terminó! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capi. Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica, idea, etc, se acepta. Por cierto, si os gustaría ver alguna pairing en específico no dudéis en decirlo._

_P.D. Lo más posible es que el próximo sea un GrUvia o JerTear, ni idea xD._

_**¿Review?**_


	2. GrUvia: Casualidades

_¡Jooo! Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero mi ordenador tuvo algunos problemas que hasta hace poco pude solucionar. Sin decir nada más que agregar, os dejo con el capítulo 2, que ya estaba __empezado antes de la tragedia (?)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Fairy Tail, sus personajes y lo relacionado no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Casualidades **(Gray X Juvia)

Para los magos es costumbre formar equipos con sus amigos o colegas. Un ejemplo es el _Equipo Shadow Gear_, formado por Levy, Jet y Droy. Otro equipo, nombrado por Mirajane como el _Equipo más Fuerte de Fairy Tail_ estaba compuesto por Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy.

Este último equipo había hecho innumerables misiones, desde atrapar delincuentes y ladrones, desmontar grupos terroristas, hasta ser los protagonistas de una obra teatral.

Cierto día, la "capitana" del equipo, Erza, cogió una misión muy peligrosa (para variar) que constaba de hacer guardia a un carruaje que llevaba varios sacos de oro. Cuando avisó a sus compañeros las reacciones fueron las de siempre: Lucy temía por su vida; Gray y Natsu peleaban diciendo que era mucho para el otro; Happy apostaba contra Kana la pelea a favor de Gray, y Erza salía por la puerta del gremio a preparar sus varias maletas.

Quedaron de verse a primera hora en la estación de trenes de Fiore, donde irían a encontrarse con el cliente.

-¡No pienso subirme a ningún transporte! ¡He dicho!

-Pobre llamita, tiene miedo a un tre- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Natsu le dio un puñetazo en la cara.-

-¡Vuelve a decir eso, mamonazo!

Como era normal, siempre en la estación montaban una pelea y destruían parte del establecimiento. Si no fuera porque lo terminaban pagando, ya no podrían tener acceso al lugar.

-Gray… Tu ropa…- Se metió Lucy, queriéndose tapar los ojos pero no haciéndolo.

-¡Waaa! ¿¡Cuándo!?- Se vistió prontamente, no le gustaba hacer eso cuando estaba en un lugar público.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Erza mientras iba entrando al tren.

-No creas que de esta te salvas fácil, Natsu.- susurró a su amigo-rival antes de subir a su transporte.

-Cuando quieras, máquina de hielo.

El viaje duró 3 horas, entre las que Gray se iba burlando del Dragneel diciéndole cosas como "te lo dije" y "debilucho".

Llegaron a un pueblo donde los olores que desprendía daban una energía positiva. Era un buen destino turístico, tenía varios restaurantes, tiendas de recuerdos, hoteles, aguas termales y un parque acuático. Si no tuvieran una misión qué cumplir, de seguro los magos se quedaban unos días a disfrutar del lugar.

Caminaron hasta una lujosa y enorme mansión. Casi se parecía a la del padre de Lucy, pero le faltaban unas diez hectáreas para poderse comparar con la de Jude.

Era de esas mansiones que tienes decenas de habitaciones, algunas en uso y otras desocupadas. La sala principal era enorme y majestuosa, con un estilo clásico de retratos de los miembros de la familia, pilares, sofás de piel y esculturas carísimas en ella. Los magos de hielo y fuego se quedaron de pie, ya que tenían miedo de romper algo que seguro costaría más de lo que ganan en una misión de clase SS. Las chicas simplemente tomaron asiento y esperaron a que bajara el cliente.

Se escucharon unos mocasines, y sí, ese era el cliente. Tenía puesta una camisa de seda azul coral con una corbata negra, un chaleco de un gris muy oscuro que casi llegaba a negro, un traje bien planchado que sí era negro y un reloj de platino.

Natsu y Gray se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el cliente casi desprendía brillo propio y caminaba de manera afeminada. Las magas simplemente estaban acostumbradas, una porque creció entre gente así y la otra porque solía tomar trabajos de gente como él.

-¿Vosotros sois los magos de Fairy Tail de aceptaron el trabajo? Mostrad la marca. –Ordenó y el equipo obedeció, enseñando el sello distintivo del gremio.- Vale, por aquí.

El hombre los llevó por un largo terreno de cultivo hasta llegar al carruaje que protegerían.

-Ya sabéis de lo que se trata el trabajo, así que en marcha.

Un sirviente del cliente era el encargado de conducir el transporte, quien respondió a las órdenes de su jefe cuando dijo "en marcha".

A mitad del camino pasaron por un valle desolado y aparecieron unos de esos delincuentes de relleno. No pasaron dos minutos cuando ya habían sido sometidos y torturados por Titania.

La misión que cogieron duraba más de un día (de hecho eran unos 3 o 4), por lo que el cliente les pagaría el hospedaje en su cadena de hoteles, conocidos por los gremios por los descuentos que ofrece en las misiones.

El _Equipo Más Fuerte_ llegó a la habitación que el cliente dijo. Era amplia y con un estilo japonés antiguo. Tenía un baño, dos cuartos para dormir (cada uno con dos camas), una cocina y la sala de estar.

Se instalaron en el lugar y todos salieron a ver el pueblo. Todos menos Gray, porque según él "tenía un dolor de estómago tremendo y no quería interferir en la diversión de sus colegas". No era mas que una vil mentira para descansar un poco del día.

El mago de hielo acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta del hotel y regresó a la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó fue deshacerse de la ropa que usaba, ¡vaya que era incomoda! Lo segundo, meterse al baño para darse una ducha.

Abrió la puerta y quedó shockeado por lo que estaba ahí, frente a él… Mejor dicho, _por quien _estaba frente a él: Juvia con una bata de baño que resaltaba mucho su figura.

No, no era que ella hubiera seguido a su amado y se colara al baño para estar a solas con Gray. Ella también había cogido una misión y también se había hospedado en ese mismo hotel. Vaya coincidencias, ¿no?

-¡Juvia! ¡¿Qué haces en el baño!? –Gritó medio molesto pero… ¿sonrojado?

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia no tenía idea de que usted estaba aquí! – Se excusó la ameona.- Juvia está aquí porque la habitación en la que ella se hospeda tuvo un problema con una fuga de agua, y como vio salir a Lucy-san y Erza-san de aquí, pensó que no les molestaría si Juvia se duchaba en su habitación… -El alquimista de hielo no sabía qué decir, se sentía como un idiota.- Pero ahora que Gray-sama está aquí, solo con Juvia, tal vez…

La peli azul se acercó con una mirada de enamoramiento como las que solo ella sabe dedicarle a su amado. Estuvo tan cerca de él que sus pechos chocaban con los bien definidos pectorales del muchacho. Para el Fullbuster era una situación un poco incomoda, no estaba acostumbrado a estar a solas en un baño con una mujer muy linda. Lo que hiciera o dijera repercutiría mucho en su vida.

Cada segundo, sus rostros estaban más cerca. Cada segundo, sentían más el calor corporal del otro. Cada segundo, Gray estaba más confundido. Cada segundo, Juvia estaba a punto de lograr aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Nunca antes las coincidencias habían sido tan fortuitas para ella, quien desde niña sufrió de las burlas y rechazos de otros chicos y por eso terminó en Phantom, rodeada de tipos que aunque ella no lo supiera eran mucho peores. Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de besar al hombre que ama.

Era como un sueño, hasta que de pronto Gray le cogió de los hombros y la alejó de él.

-Vete.-El chico se dio vuelta señalando la puerta.-Y no menciones nada sobre esto.

Si bien era un mago de hielo, en ese momento había actuado de una manera muy fría con su amiga. Juvia se acercó a la puerta y estaba a punto de llorar. La deslizó dispuesta a irse; pero no abría. Lo intentó de nuevo y nada.

-Gray-sama, no crea que Juvia no quiere… la puerta…

El Fullbuster no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿cómo no se abre una puerta? A lo mejor no lo hace porque se atascó y Juvia no es lo suficientemente fuerte, cosa que él sí era. Al principio la jaló como normalmente lo hace, sin ninguna fuerza más. No funcionó. Hizo un poco de esfuerzo y la puerta tampoco cedía.

Ellos no tenían ni idea de que Gray (inconscientemente) había creado un muro de hielo al otro lado de la habitación. Su única opción era que Natsu quemara el muro, o bien, que Erza lo destruya con alguna de las tantas armas de su arsenal.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro seguía intentando abrir la bendita puerta.

-¡Waaaa! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Por qué no abre!?-Gritó enojado por su falta de fuerza.- ¡Ice make…!

-¡No! ¡Gray-sama!-Juvia corrió hacia él para evitar que mande volar el hotel con alguna de sus técnicas.

En su intento por salvar al lugar, se lanzó sobre Gray y cayó encima de él. ¿Otra vez era una casualidad que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura? Por si eso era poco, también estaban a la misma distancia que antes del rechazo de su amado.

La respiración del mago estaba entrecortada, tanto por el esfuerzo por abrir la puerta, como por la situación en la que estaba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como jitomates. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Una de sus manos estaba en los pechos de Juvia y la otra en sus caderas.

Más que sorprendida por el momento, Juvia estaba rebosante de felicidad. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de nuevo. Se apresuró y lo besó sin dejarle decir nada.

Empezó como un beso tierno y tranquilo; pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se convirtiera en uno candente y pasional. Por raro que parezca, la que llevaba el control era Juvia, quien esperaba que lo ardiente del beso derritiera el corazón de hielo de Gray.

Tal vez pudo haber pasado _algo más... _Sólo si no hubiera llegado Natsu a quemar el muro de hielo que bloqueaba la puerta y ver a esos dos juntos en una posición muy comprometedora. Erza se sonrojó al ver a su amigo de la infancia tan cariñoso con Juvia; Natsu le gritó pensando que Gray la había orillado; Lucy se cubrió los ojos con las manos diciendo que eso era mucho para ella, y Happy se burló de ellos con su clásico "Se gusssstan".

Desde ese día nunca dejan a Gray solo en casa, no vaya a ser que _casualmente _Juvia va a estar en el mismo lugar que él y, bueno…. Nueve meses después en el gremio se escuche a un bebé llorar.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Uno más a la lista (?), espero que os haya gustado. Traté de que Gray no quedara tan OC y se viera medio tsundere._

_**SweetBloodyNight: **__¡Me alegra que te gustara! ^^_

_**Solanco:**__ Perdóname por la tardanza, ¡pero te prometo que el siguiente one-shot lo subo más que pronto! _

_**PatashifyDragneel: **__Eso le pasa por burlarse él otra veces de Lucy, linda venganza xD_

_**Gabe Logan: **__Claro, la OVA deja secuelas en las personas._

_**Suki90: **__Honestamente, mientras escribía este one-shot se me ocurrió un GrayZa y luego de leer tu review me animé más a hacerlo. _

_Pues eso, el siguiente capi será un GrayZa (por petición y porque ya lo tenía en mente xD) y __ya sabéis, si queréis alguna pairing en especial, podéis ponerlo en un review. _


End file.
